Ellie Langford
Ellie Langford is an employee of the Concordance Extraction Corporation and one of the very few survivors of the Necromorph outbreak aboard the Sprawl. Though young, Ellie seemed reluctant to trust anyone after having been betrayed earlier by other individuals and relied on her own. She is a Class 4 heavy equipment pilot for the CEC. Ellie Langford's Biography Surviving the Sprawl During the Necromorph outbreak aboard the Sprawl, Ellie managed to fend off several Necromorphs until she was found by Isaac Clarke. It appeared that she was trying to reach the government sector, the location of the Red Marker. thumb|300px|right|Ellie Langford's First Appearance Shortly after the two parted ways, she encountered Nolan Stross, and despite her mistrust of him, was convinced by Isaac to keep him alive. Isaac, Ellie, and Stross then decided to band together to escape The Sprawl, despite Stross' increasing dementia and insanity. Ellie provides Isaac with waypoints to aid their escape where the three eventually end up on a tram. The track is destroyed however so Isaac decides to head back into the Ishimura, which is docked at the Sprawl, to activate the gravity tethers which will aid them. After Isaac does so and escapes in an escape pod, he receives a video transmission showing Stross about to stab Ellie in the eye with a screwdriver. As Isaac continues, he encounters Stross behind a gate, gripping the same screwdriver with an eye impaled on it. As Stross threatens to do the same to Issac, Ellie walks up behind him and smashes him in the back of the head, her right eye socket closed and bleeding. Ellie manages to escape Stross again and Isaac eventually kills him when he tries to stab Isaac as well. Isaac and Ellie continue working together and activate a giant underground drill that allows them to finally reach the government sector. Ellie then discovers a docked gunship and prepares to make a departure for her and Isaac. However, Isaac activates the launch himself and tells Ellie that he couldn't save Nicole, but he can save her and pleads for her to survive. After Isaac destroys the Marker, he receives a transmission from Ellie, telling him she's not leaving him behind. Ellie then crashes the gunship through the Sprawl's roof and she manages to escape with Isaac before the station explodes. As the two fly off, Isaac sits in his chair and the looks over to the passenger seat, reminiscent from the ending of the first Dead Space. However, this time instead of a Necromorph Nicole Brennan, he sees Ellie who looks at him, smiles, and asks "What?". Trivia *Whenever Ellie is fighting Necromorphs, she is invincible, and can kill Slashers with one shot with her Plasma Cutter. *Like Lexine Murdoch, Ellie Langford may very well be Marker immune, due to showing no sign of any psychological effects from the Marker and no indication of insanity. Although unlike Lexine, Ellie's immunity would appear to only extend to her, as Nolan Stross still suffered through his insanity (and got worse) even though he accompanied Ellie most of the game. All this is mainly speculation though. Category:Characters Category:Sprawl Residents